COUNTDOWN TO SPIDER-MAN LIFE IS STRANGE CROSSOVER
by Tih190
Summary: The clocks ticking, the pieces come together and soon the true magic happens. These short stories will put together the starting point to the Spider-Man/LIS crossover. A/N: I don't own Life is Strange and Spider-Man. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel and Life is Strange belongs to Square Enix and DONTNOD Entertainment. This is applies to rest of stories and main story. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Teaser 1

 **OREGON STATE PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL**

 _ **TWO MEN SIT ACROSS FROM EACH ON A TABLE. ONE IS A PATIENT AND WEARS A HOSPITAL SHIRT, PANTS, AND SHOES WITH A SERIES OF NUMBERS ON HIS SHIRT. HE HAS LIGHT BROWN HAIR THAT IS FULL AND A SMALL BEARD. THE OTHER IS YOUNG MAN THAT HAS NECK LENGTH DARK BROWN HAIR WITH A SMALL AMOUNT OF FACIAL HAIR ON HIS FACE.**_

 __"Hi, you must be him right."

"Yeah, I'm him."

"Well let me reassure you that I'm not an angry resident here to curse you to hell."

"It's fine; I'd rather face an angry resident than _certain people."_

"I guess so, anyway my name is Aaron, and I'm from the company that I told you about over the phone call last week."

"Yeah, I read about it online"

"They let you use the internet?"

"Internet privileges for patients who make progress"

"I see"

"Well then, this is going to be interesting."

"How so?"

"Well that's the reason why I'm here. I can get you out."

 _Scoff_ "You wish"

"I'm serious dude, I think you and I both know are more than sane now then when you came in, I can put in a good word for the judge that's handling your case when you come up for your hearing in 4 weeks."

"…..really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I know who this judge is, he's the same one that sentenced me to a mental hospital in the first place."

"I know, and I also know that you got transferred to this one 2 months later."

"Only so _the man_ who put a word in with the judge would want me to be as far away from him as possible."

"But I can help get you out, that's the thing. I've read your file, you've made significant progress since you came here, the notes written from the therapists and psychologists that you have seen here all prove that you have gained stability mentally and emotionally. If we can show this to the judge along with my word, he'll have to release you. My question is why don't you want to get out?"

"Look at me"

"I am, and might I say nice beard."

"Cut the bullshit! Look at me and tell me why? Why do want me to step back out there. You read up on me right? You know what I did! You know who I am and what they think of me! So why?"

"Because I know that you didn't mean to do what you did that day. I know that you were just someone who was being taken advantage of by certain people for their own ends and they used your trust and you for their own ends. I know that on top of that, you had so much pressure on you that you were bound to break sooner or later. Even though you had help, they never listened to single word. I know that even though what you took a life, you didn't mean to. I'm doing this for you because I believe in you; I believe you rightfully deserve a second chance at life and a chance to redeem yourself."

"You must've rehearsed that in front of a mirror before coming here. Is that the truth? Or are you like everyone else who used me."

"You seriously still don't believe me? Ok fine, let's put it this way, say you just go to the hearing with just the notes. There is still a high chance you will probably be released, but you will be cut off financially from your family, with something like this in your record, it will be hard to get a job and on top of that, you don't have a GED yet. So that lowers your chances to even build a life. Oh and don't even get me started with the stigma you'll face."

"I know, I'm no dumbass, I've had a lot of time to think about this in here. But you still haven't the real reason why you're here."

"My boss, the C.E.O. of the company I work for, wants to offer you a job. We need someone as our co-head of security to watch things here in the U.S while my boss, his head of security, and sometimes me are going elsewhere in the world. I thought you'd be the one who would want to do that."

"I don't even have any qualifications for the job. Why would he want to offer a job to someone like me?"

"Because like me, he believes in second chances, we've talked about this for the past few weeks and to honest he was a bit iffy, but he agreed to it. Also, don't worry about the qualifications, our current head of security, will teach you everything when you start working. The job comes with a lot of perks too, other than your own office and stuff, the incomes is pretty good if you think 170,000 a year can cut it. You will also get vacation time too and you can save them, there is also insurance for many things. We will also cover any tuition if you're planning on going to college soon. There's also times when you will need to travel with me or my boss to places in other countries. There's also a couple other stuff, but we can talk about that some other time. We will also get you a nice sizable apartment to live in to help set you up."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we help you get released, my boss will set you up with an apartment and a stable job with some people he knows, and you'll start living a nice life with an income of 100,000 a year."

"You really are serious aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be here if wasn't. Like I said, I believe in second chances. However, I also believe that people can redeem themselves only if they're willing to."

"My dad, you know he won't like it."

"Don't worry about him, I don't think he can do much from this point on."

"…All right, I'll do it, I accept."

"I knew you would, trust me you won't regret this, you'll be at the forefront of great things man, I'm serious."

 _ **THE TWO MEN STAND UP AND SHAKE HANDS, A GUARD COMES IN AND TAKES THE PATIENT BACK TO HIS CELL. HIS FACE IS FILLED WITH HOPE AND PEACE, TWO THINGS HE HASN'T SEEN IN A LONG TIME. THE COMPANY MAN, AARON HOWEVER, SAYS ONE MORE THINGS AS HE LEAVES**_

"Welcome to Parker Industries, Nathan Prescott."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dcember, 2013**

 **Prescott Dormitories, Blackwell Academy**

 **Arcadia Bay, 0regon**

The cold temperature has slowly started to appear in Arcadia Bay. By now, most of the residents are wearing warm clothing such as sweatshirts and light jackets to protect them from the incoming chill. Most of the trees have already shed their leaves save for a few in the forest. The animals have started to appear less and less due to their preparation for hibernation. For the students, they continue on with their lives and academics in the prestigious Blackwell Academy. Some of them continue their usual routine. Some like to stay in their dorms after classes to study for the midterm exams in two weeks time and some like to go out to party and either drink, get high, or get a little personal. But for Max Caulfield, while she does stay on top of her academics and keep good grades and studies for midterms. She does little besides that. It has been two months since that week in October. Two months since she got and lost her time traveling _'rewind'_ powers. Two months since she reunited with her best friend and fellow pirate Chloe on that Monday, only to sacrifice her to save the town from a tornado and watch her die as she was originally supposed to, at the hands of Nathan Prescott by gunshot in the girls bathroom.

Although that blue butterfly on top of her casket gave her some hope. It wasn't enough. The more time went on, the less happy she felt. Losing her was like a huge part of herself was ripped out of her soul and burnt to ashes. Even though she had other friends, she herself felt more and more alone. Eventually, she just stopped talking to people until it was absolutely necessary. Other people started to notice too, Kate, Dana, Warren, her teachers, David, Joyce, and even her own family were concerned. Even Victoria Chase and her two friends were a little if not very concerned about Max.

She stopped coming out of her dorm for any other reason other than classes. She kept eating less and less causing her to lose some weight. She only ate just enough to keep a healthy enough appearance put it was no fantasy that she kept looking pale.

All Max felt she could do now was continuing on this routine until Christmas break, when she could finally come home to her family for the holidays. When she could get out of this damn town and have a change of scenery. She doesn't hate this place, but it brings back too many memories of her and Chloe, all the fun times and all the tragedies. Even the ones only she remembers bring nothing but sorrow. And she feels she only has herself to blame. Sometimes she feels like she doesn't even matter. Tonight after finishing her homework and studying, she decides to sleep the rest of the night. Hoping some shuteye can lighten her up. So she falls onto her bed and slowly drifts away on her bed. Her last thought of the day was that she hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare about October, like she usually does for the past month.

As she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a large lobby with neatly put tiles and Greek style pillars. She sees a wooden desk with 3 people working on it attending to people who are waiting in a line. She then sees cubicles by the windows which let the sunlight into the room illuminating it fully. She then realizes that she isn't in her dorm in Arcadia Bay anymore, but home in Seattle. She feels some joy but wonders how she is in a bank, and how they don't see her. Then all of a sudden, there is a large boom that is heard by everyone even her. She then feels fear rushing through her. The screams by everyone else only amplified the fear and made it stronger. Even though, they cannot see her, she fears for herself and for all those people. She backs away to the side as she stares at 6 men all dressed in suits and gas masks armed with assault rifles enter the building through the destroyed entrance. Each of them had a duffel bag with them.

"Everyone, let me state the obvious here this is a robbery. A bank robbery so shut up and lie down with your faces on the floor. We are armed and we prefer not to kill anyone. But god forbid, if anyone tries to be a hero, if anyone tries to resist, we won't give a crap about killing you and we will should you decide to be a hero. UNDERSTAND." One of the robbers yelled, he waits for a respond but everyone is too afraid. Satisfied, he says "excellent, now let's get this going, cops will be here in approximately 50 minutes, open the vault and grab all of it." He says to the other robbers. Max looks at the robbers forcing the vault door open with some really high-tech gear. She watches as one of the robbers wanders around the lobby, watching the civilians and making sure they stay on the ground. Everything is quiet with the exception being the whimpering and sounds of crying from the hostages to the sound of drilling being done by some sort of laser drill the robbers are using.

There is nothing but those sounds and Max wishes she had her rewind powers so she could warn the police or a security guard but she can't be seen, which is not so bad but isn't good either. So she can only watch. As the robbery goes on, she watches as a web of some sort launches from nowhere and grabs the face of the robber watching the hostages. The web then pulls the robber all the way up high on the wall, where a person, an actual person punches him unconscious and sticks him to the wall using webs. Max watches both amazed and freaked out, she recognizes him but she doesn't know where. The person then jumps to a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and crouches. There she gets a better looks and sees that he wear a red collared jacket with a black spider in the front and back, his pants and shoes are black and his mask is red with only two big white eyes with a black outline. She realizes that it's Spider-Man, the superhero from New York.

She watches as Spider-Man crouches on the edge of the chandelier and whistles to the rest of the robbers. The robbers cease the vault drilling and they look at him, He speaks and Max notices that his voice is high like that of a young boy "Hi guys, I know money doesn't grow on trees but to rob it from a bank is soooo 1999. Lame." Then robbers then curse and shoot at him but in a split second he jumps from the chandelier and does a somersault in to the middle of the robbers. There he knocks one out with one punch that throws the robber back. He dodges gunfire so fast and then retaliates by shooting them with webs using his two middle fingers. The Webs then envelop the 4 remaining robbers and then he jumps up onto the ceiling and hangs them there.

There, he jumps back down leaving the 4 robbers struggling to get out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages the situation is normal. The bad guys are beaten and you can now get up, please have a nice day and we hoped you enjoyed Air Spidey. Thank you, come again." The hostages, relieved and overjoyed, stands up and run out to the police who have just arrived. One of them, a middle aged woman shakes Spider-Man gratefully and said "Thank You so much, the news was wrong about you, you are the real Spider-Man."

"Not exactly" Spider-Man humbly says "But I do try to do what's right, besides everyone matters." The woman then runs outside to tell the police as Spider-Man looks at them. Max wonders why he's still standing there. But he's then starts to speak again.

"Everyone matters in this world, even you Max." He then looks to her, and Max is shocked. However, before anything could happen everything goes dark. She then opens her eyes and realizes it was all a dream. But even though it was just a dream, it was one that gave her a chance to smile fondly. As she gets up, she looks at her window and stares at the morning sky. Looking deep into the sky, having finally found some light.


	3. Chapter 3

**March, 2016**

 **Arcadia Bay Town Hall**

 **Two men sit across from each other in an old but refurbished office, both are middle aged men, one has receding blonde hair, and the other has brown hair graying at the sides**

"You cannot be serious here?"

"As a matter of fact, I am Mr. Prescott."

"My family has donated and supported this town countless times over a hundred years!"

"And this town appreciates everything your family has done for this town to prosper; we will not disregard that, but we need more than that."

"May I ask why?"

"I'll be honest, because this town is dying Mr. Prescott, Your Pan Estates project has not only created so much controversy among the residents but it hasn't even proved to make a considerable profit despite the new residents, not to mention the backlash I have received since it is in the middle of forested areas which are historic to this town. You've bought many of the local fishing companies on the promise of helping to restore the fishing industry here; however you have only absorbed them in your foundation and laid off many of the workers. That does not relieve me of the complaints I receive every day. And I believe the last straw to these people was when your son had not only participated in helping a teacher kidnap young girls from Blackwell Academy, but also when he himself was arrested for shooting that young girl resulting in her death and the death of Rachel Amber, the daughter of one of my best DA's "

"I never have and never will condone what my son did Mr. Mayor, I have sent my sympathies to the families of those girls, but I implore you to not cut me out here, my foundation can continue funding efforts to restore the town."

"I'm sorry but I'm giving Parker Industries the majority reign of the efforts here. They offered to use their own technology and funding to help restore the town's local industries in return for a partnership to advertise their company and attract potential employees to pursue careers in science and technology. But, your foundation will only be contributing its funding to restore the town's infrastructure."

"You cannot do this, my family OWNS this town, and we own nearly everything here even Blackwell!"

"As a matter of fact I can, and the town hall has decided to begin procedures to condemn a major percentage of town property from your foundation Mr. Prescott."

"You _will_ hear from my lawyer about this!"

 **Sean Prescott leaves in frustration and fury, slamming the door and leaving the mayor rubbing his forehead, feigning a headache. He looks at his desk and sees the letter from Parker Industries, hoping that this is worth the trouble.**

 **P.S. IM BACK, SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, CLASSES WERE A PRIORITY FOR ME, ANYWAY I FINALLY TOOK SOME TIME TO FINSIH THIS NEW TEASER, IM STILL PUTTING TOGETHER THE MAIN STORY SO IT WILL TAKE A WHILE, ALSO I WANT TO CLEAR A FEW THINGS FIRST.**

 **1\. YES PARKER INDUSTRIES WILL BE IN THIS STORY, IT WON'T THAT STARTUP FROM SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN, IT WILL BE AS IT WAS LIKE IN THE ALL-NEW ALL-DIFFERENT MARVEL COMICS. PETER WILL BE IN THE MAIN STORY AND HE WILL BE IN HIS MID 20s.**

 **2\. THE SPIDER-MAN IN MAX'S DREAM ISN'T ACTUALLY "LAST STAND" SPIDER-MAN, I TOOK THE COSTUME AND ALL BECAUSE I LIKED IT BUT IT WASN'T PETE, CALL IT A BIT OF FORESHADOWING FOR THE MAIN STORY AND DON'T THINK I USED THE COSTUME AS A WHIM, IT WILL PLAY A PART IN THIS STORY.**

 **3\. DON'T EXPECT THE MAIN STORY OUT ANYTIME SOON, I'M TAKING MY SWEET AVAILABLE TIME TO FORM THE IDEAS AND KEEP STRAIGHT, WHILE KEEPING IT VERY GROUNDED AND NOT GOING OFF THE RAILS. SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM THE INFINITY GAUNTLET TO THE CHITAURI.**

 **4\. THIS WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE COMICS VERSION OF MARVEL SUPERHEROES, NOT ANYTHING BASED OFF OF THE MCU.**

 **5\. THE MAIN STORY WILL BE SET 4 YEARS AFTER LIFE IS STRANGE BUT AROUND THE TIME OF THE 8 MONTHS AFTER THE RECENT SECRET WARS COMIC EVENT, SO THE STORY WILL TAKE PLACE IN 2017.**

 **6\. THE MAIN STORY WILL PRIMARLILY BE A MYSTERY STORY WITH ELEMENTS INVOLVING THE SUPERNATURAL/SPIRITUAL AND SUPERHEROES (BECAUSE THERE IS SPIDER-MAN OF COURSE)**

 **7\. I PLAN ON USING ALL KNOWN CHARACTERS OF LIS AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

 **8\. WHILE THE MAIN STORY IS STILL BEING WORKED ON, IM MAKING A LITTLE OVERWATCH SIDE STORY, ITS NOT A CROSSOVER BUT IT SHOULD KEEP YOU OCCUPIED.**

 **9\. WITH THE LIS: BEFORE THE STORM IS OUT, I WANT TO SAY THAT I WON'T BE PUTTING ANY BTS CHARACTERS INTO THIS STORY. SORRY.**

 **10\. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY AND THE OTHER ONES EVEN BETTER.**

 **ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI GUYS, IM BACK AGAIN! SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED DURING THE SUMMER! I'VE BEEN KEEPING MYSLEF OCCUPIED WITH A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON IN MY LIFE. BUT I'M BACK AND I PLAN ON CONTINUING THE WORK I BEGAN, DESPITE MY SLOW PACE, I AM STILL DEDICATED TO FINISHING MY ONGOING STORIES. SO ENJOY THIS NEW TEASER FOR MY UPCOMING LIS/SPIDEY CROSSOVER. I MAY BE A LITTLE RUSTY SINCE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE BUT NEVETHELESS PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK, FEEDBACK ALWAYS HELPS TO IMPROVE NO MATTER HOW HARSH OR POSITIVE.**

 **JANUARY, 2014**

The city of Seattle was calm during the night; skyscrapers from the Space Needle to the surrounding buildings used their lights to illuminate the city when the sun was never up. If people were not working then most of them were in their homes. The routines, areas, and infrastructure gave the Emerald City a hidden beauty that only Seattleites could see. However, like most cities Seattle was not without a dark side.

A small bank was having its ATM's robbed by three robbers, all wearing coats and boots to conceal and warm them from the ongoing cold temperatures of the winter and masks to hide their faces. They used small bombs to blow open the open the ATM'S and rob it of any amount of Money stored in the device. As the bombs blew them open, the silent alarm went off. Having planned out their robbery days before, they were aware that they had limited time before the police showed up.

"I'm done with this one over here!" said one robber as he zipped up a duffel bag containing all the money he gathered

"Same here, come on lets go right now, we've only got 3 more minutes before the cops show up." Said the second robber who was the leader of the group.

"One sec…..alright there, I'm good to go." Said the third robber as he finished gathering his money. They all ran to the alley next to entrance where the van was located as they walked toward the van the second robber complimented his partners.

"Nice work guys, with these bombs Carlo made we could hit 2 more places tonight."

"Hell yeah brother! What I say? I told you we could freaking do it right?" said the first robber.

"Maybe Carlo can shut the hell up about his shar….OOMMPH!" The third was then kicked forward and hit the van, knocking him unconscious within the second

"What the hell?" The leader said as he pulled out his handgun along with the other robber as they looked backward to see what or who kicked their partner hard enough to knock them out.

There was nothing, only the image of a dead city street but such a thing sent chills to them, this was obviously unordinary.

"Where are you asshole? Come out or I'll beat the shit out of you so hard you'll see your brains on my knuckles!" The leader said

"Ooooo I'm so scared, someone save me from the scary robber and his sidekick." A voice replied, it was male and sounded young like a teenager. The robber were surprised at the reply but then they saw a figure drop down to the ground and reveal himself, his clothes consisted of a red sweatshirt and blue jeans along with red sneakers and black gloves. His face was concealed by a hood and a one hole ski mask that covered his face along with goggles. However one thing that struck out was the symbol of a mid-sized black spider. It was then that they soon realized the figure tried to resemble the hero known as Spider-Man.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you guys never to rob banks and threaten people; but seeing as how you're both retarded enough to do both I'm guessing they didn't think you guys were worth teaching, weren't you?" 'Spider-Man' said.

The insult was enough to anger the leader into shooting his gun but as soon as his finger pulled the trigger 'Spider-Man' jumped high into the air only to drop fast behind and take the leader out with a hard kick to the face which he then quickly punched the other robber before he could react. Both fell down to the ground unconscious leaving 'Spider-Man' victorious.

"Wow either I'm way too fast for you guys or you're too slow, either way I kicked your asses and won. Hell Yeah! Man these powers are great!" he said in triumph and as he looked down at them another thought came to his mind.

"If I could tie you guys with webs I could, but it's too bad I don't have any, I guess I could use some of the rope I brought with me." But before he could reach for it he heard the nearby sirens meaning that the cops were about to be here." Because of this, 'Spider-Man' quickly wrote a note using a pen and post-it from his pocket and quickly crawled up the building to escape into the night.

"I guess that was enough fun for tonight, now time to get home before mom and dad grill me for being late again."

A few minutes later two confused police officers found a note in front of the three robbers that said

 _COURTESY OF YOUR NEW FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-MAN_

The Emerald City of Seattle held wondrous things for people to fawn over, but it seems like things are about to get a little more 'Amazing.'

 **And that's it! So this chapter takes place after chapter 2 but years before chapters 1 and 3 and here's some info of its relation to the main story and the teaser**

 **Yes this Spider-Man is a person with spider powers minus the webbing (no organic webbing, sorry)**

 **It's not Peter Parker**

 **It's not Miles Morales**

 **It's not Max (cause this Spidey is a male)**

 **It's not Warren**

 **It's not Nathan**

 **The identity will be of an OC character that will be in the story and play a main role**

 **It possible he could actually be in a current teaser but he probably might not be**

 **This Spider-Man recently got his powers and had them for a couple months**

 **He will eventually get webbing and start using them**

 **There will not be any characters from Captain Spirit or Life is Strange 2**

 **Both this Spider-Man and the one from chapter 2 in Max's dream are connected**

 **You will see him in the main story a little older with a different costume**

 **He will be associated with Peter Parker in some way**

 **In this story, Peter is aware of this Spidey's presence**

 **No, this Spidey is not a sidekick or an apprentice**

 **That's all, I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
